1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus for limiting a difference between a lowest voltage of a setdown reset signal and a sustain bias voltage in a period for supplying the setdown reset signal, thereby preventing generation of a residual image spot.
2. Description of the Background Art
Plasma display panel (PDP) refers to a device for displaying an image including a character or a graphic by applying a predetermined voltage to electrodes provided in a discharge space, inducing a discharge, and exciting a phosphor using plasma generated upon gas discharge. The plasma display panel has an advantage of facilitating its large-sizing, slimness, and thinning, providing a wide viewing angle in the omni direction, and realizing a full color and a high luminance.
Long time driving of the plasma display apparatus reduces a discharge initiation voltage because of impure gas or contaminant particles existing within the plasma display apparatus, or an irregular distribution of wall charges.
The reduction of the discharge initiation voltage causes a drawback of inducing an erroneous discharge such as turning on a cell to turn off, and generating a spot because of a sustain discharge even without an address discharge. In particular, in case where an image is converted into a different image after being continuously displayed, there is a drawback of generating a residual image spot in which the spot is generated in a residual image portion.